Hope and Survival
by Bethica
Summary: Max gets pregnant by Logan, Max has to learn to be a mommy with full responsablite,and how can Max aviod White and save her daughter?8th CHAPTER UP Please RR ...ML(this is right after Borrowed Times)Final Chapter
1. Default Chapter

Hope and Survival  
  
~@~@~!@#%^  
  
Disclaimer: Dark Angel cast and crew belongs to James Cameron and Fox. I owe nothing, I'm just a fan who loves to write fanfics and do Dark Angel RPG's  
  
~@~@!@#%^  
  
A/N: This is right after Borrowed Time, to see why I'm writing this fic, this fic is going to be quite interesting, so don't say this is sooo bad because I'm trying my best to write fanfics even tho my grammar and spelling pretty much suxs  
  
~@~@!@#%^  
  
Max Crib:  
  
One morning at Max and OC crib, Max lies on her bed staring into space, because she has a stomachache. The pains is making Max whole body twitch. Max is thinking. 'Why did me and Logan did that?' Max is trying to think of happy thoughts to try to ease the pain, the room became deeply quiet. Its 4:50am ten minutes to work time with Normal oh no! Max tries not the think about it, because she doesn't feel better right now.  
  
Original Cindy came into the room to look at Max's mirror to fix her hair; she notice Max is lying on the bed in a daze, just staring on the ceiling. She turns around with her arms on her waist.  
  
"Boo, in ten minutes you better gets your raggedy butt off of the bed, you know Normal"  
  
"OC, I'm sick"  
  
Original Cindy froze for a moment, no words coming out of her mouth. She goes to Max's bedside and sat on the pink cozy cushion. The bed creaked a bit. Max flicks her eyes a bit; the noise is bothering her stomachache.  
  
"You got those one of those Manticore sickness?"  
  
"No, I'm going to have Logan's kid"  
  
"So what the problem? You two have a kid on the way"  
  
"The virus, when the kid is born he touch him/or her he dies"  
  
"Boo, nothing is to be worry about, he can wear a rubber suit to feed, play, hold the kid"  
  
"Your right, I'm scared, about Logan and the baby safety, cuz White is up my a$$" "Forgot that White do, instead of going to work, let's go out and have fun!"  
  
"Alright" Max smiles at OC, because she is going to be a Mommy for the first time. Max is thinking, 'I'm go to be a mommy, Logan will be so happy even tho he can't touch me or him/or her'  
  
Max sits up and went to her brown rusty dresser to take out some clothes out. She takes out a blue jeans, red top. She went to the bathroom to take a shower. Max goes out and puts on her clothes. Max began to comb her hair gently. She turns on the blow dryer and begin to blow dry her hair, it felted really nice, because it so warm. Max went out of the bathroom and Max and OC went out. 


	2. Baby Shopping p.1

Baby Shopping!  
  
~@!!~@##@!  
  
Disclaimer: Dark Angel cast and crew belongs to James Cameron and Fox. I'm just a fan who loves Dark Angel  
  
&%#@!!@#  
  
Jam Pony:  
  
Original Cindy walks into Jam Pony, she past some of the messengers leaving the building to go and deliver packages. Alec came up to Original Cindy, with a smirk on his face as always.  
  
"Where's Max?"  
  
"None of your damn business" OC walks away from Alec. Original Cindy goes up to the counter where Normal is at. Normal fix his glasses and looks at OC. Normal shoves 12 packages at Original Cindy.  
  
"Where's Max?"  
  
"She is sick, she been throwing up all night long, and she wants me to pick up her check"  
  
"Next time, if she goes back here, she fired"  
  
"Whatever" Original Cindy walks away from Normal and ready to leave, Sketchy goes up to her. Sketchy looks pretty stoned. He was all jumpy. Alec goes up to Sketchy with his arms around Sketchy neck. Alec began to chuckle a bit.  
  
"So what is up with Max?"  
  
"You promise won't tell Normal"  
  
Alec and Sketchy looks at each other smiling. They know something is really up with Max, they want to know the truth about Max, its some juicy gossip that they will love to hear with.  
  
"We abouslty promise," said Alec smiling  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"Dude, we both promise, we are Max's best buds, like almost, like not as close as you and Max." Alec began to laugh. Original Cindy rolls her eyes. 'man he is such a jerk, this is really important, if Normal finds out or White god only knows what will happen to Max and her unborn child.  
  
"Max is pregnant" Original Cindy whisphered, Alec and Sketchy face dropped, their mouth also dropped, they don't know what to say, they are like almost speechless in a good and shocked kind of way.  
  
"Golden Boy and Sketchy, the packages won't deliver on there own, and missy miss go, your distracting my workers!" said Normal being annoyed to them. Alec and Sketchy rolled their eyes. Sketchy and Alec separated from each other to go on there bikes and go for there run. Original Cindy gave Alec all of her packages.  
  
"Hey what is this for?"  
  
"I'm going out with Max, you know baby shopping"  
  
"Right, right, right, whatever, I tell Logan buddy ol' pal"  
  
Original Cindy left Jam Pony and gives Max her check. Max hopped on her bike, Original goes on and they drove off to the nearest mall outside of Seattle. 'I can't believe I'm going baby shopping, and then I decorate the baby room, then have the kid, I bet somewhere my mother would be proud of me, even tho Logan and I can't touch.  
  
A/N: This is going to be a two part, ****please R/R******* 


	3. Baby Shopping p2

Baby Shopping  
  
^%@##$  
  
Disclaimer: Dark Angel cast and crew belongs to James Cameron and Fox. I owe nothing! LoL  
  
A/n: I skipped ahead a few or two couple episodes if you in case confused  
  
^&$%&$*  
  
Food Market:  
  
Max went to the food court. She looks at the menu; she looks down to see how much she has cash. She only has $500 left. She couldn't decide what to get. Original Cindy already got her food, a burger, a coke, and a fries. Max goes up to the counter. "I would like a burger, coke, fries, rice, soup, cookies and that's it, wait I also want a turkey burger. The cashier rolls her eyes. Max has to wait 5 minutes for her meal to come. Max began to bite her nails, making humming sounds. The cashier gave Max her food on a red plastic tray. Max went to OC at a table with two chairs. Max sits down. Her eyes glowed at the food. She began to put a burger in her mouth, then the next thing she is stuffing her face with the food.  
  
"I just lost my appetite," Original Cindy pushed away her tray; Max grabs OC's leftovers and began to munch down. "I think you need to eat healthier food. Max paused and drops down the food out of her mouth.  
  
"You're kidding right?"  
  
"No, if you eat fatty foods, it is high caltelres, and it's really unhealthy for your baby"  
  
"Oh, I guess at Manticore they didn't teach us about pregnancies"  
  
Max looks around, she sees a baby store. Max gets out of her seat. Original Cindy know the Max is werid cause she pregnant. Max was jumping up and down. She ran to the Baby Store. She walks in; everything seems so magical in her, because she is going to be a mommy! She dazed around in circles looking at the baby stuff. Original Cindy came up to Max.  
  
"Max, I have a question, how did that happen with you and Logan?"  
  
Max looks at her, with a cheerful and perky look. "Before dumb old Alec called us, we were having the time of the life. It was so magical." Max has a flash-back of Logan went to the bedroom together holding hands, that's all she can remember. Max goes back to reality. Max grabs a carriage from the corner, she began to grab baby wipes, diapers, carriage, baby crib" She began to pile up the carriages, and then she sees big pink fuzzy 100% cotton bear, her heart sank. She runs up to it and hugs it. She takes it and made OC carry it. Max goes up to the desk. "First time a mommy?" said the Cashier  
  
"Yup! I'm going to be a mommy!" Max sounds so cheerful  
  
"Congratulation to you"  
  
"Yay!"  
  
Max pays for her stuff and it costs $200 it would be more but the Pulse hit the USA and made things these days cheap. Max put the stuff in a bag and her and OC left the store and the mall.  
  
Logan's Penthouse:  
  
Max decorates Logan's living room with 'baby stuff' she puts the big pink bear on the chair. She made everything perfect as she wanted. Logan isn't home; he is out with Matt Sung. OC helps Max fixing the crib and diaper changing stop. Max and OC are done.  
  
"See OC, I'm officially a mommy for about 1 week and 41 weeks to go!" Max jumps up and down with excitement. Logan cames into the room and looks confused.  
  
"What's going on here?" He sees the baby stuff. "Max, what are you doing?"  
  
"I'm pregnant with you!" Logan froze for a moment. He didn't know what to say, all of a sudden he collapse on the ground, he surely pass out. OC checks onto him.  
  
"He fainted, that what most fathers do, when finding out the girlfriend is pregnant"  
  
"YAY!"  
  
Alec came into the penthouse. "What happen to him?" Alec looks down and turns his head sideways. "Oooo ya, he got you pregnant..." Alec began to laugh. Max rolls his eyes. Alec walks into the living room and saw everything pink. He looks around and its pink pink pink! "Max, uh how do you know its going to be a girl?"  
  
"Cause I know it will be"  
  
"Right, when you have a boy, call it little Alec"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Ok, whatever." Alec goes into the kitchen and went to the frigate and grabbed a carton of milk. Alec opens it. He tilts the carton aiming his mouth. He turns his head and sees Max cuddling with the pink bear. Alec got distracted and the milk came all over him. "Whoa"  
  
Max turns on the news; it was about the transgenetic that got killed by police. Max stands there horrified. She knows that she needs to avoid White and his cult buddies. Logan finally wakes up. "Logan, I almost forgot about White"  
  
"Great, Max you need to stay away from him"  
  
"What happens if he get a hold of me, kills my unborn baby girl, capture Joshua"  
  
"We got Alec Max; forget White it's going to be ok, if you're well safe"  
  
Alec stood there. "Me?"  
  
"Yes you, you're the only Alec, please this is for Max unborn child"  
  
"Since you say that, ok only for the baby's safety."  
  
"I'm sleepily Logan, I'm going to sleep on your bed, and you take the couch"  
  
"Ok"  
  
Max went to Logan's bed and fell deeply asleep, dreaming about her child, and how she is going to spoil it. 


	4. A new life

A new life  
  
$^%&*  
  
Disclaimer: Dark Angel cast and crew belongs to James Cameron and Fox. I owe nothing!  
  
%^*&%$  
  
A/N: Thanks for reviewing my story, this prove I'm may doing better with my fanfics. When you saw Max little jumpy in my last fic it's because she was hyper, you know to become mothers usually are hyper when the baby is coming  
  
&^%&**  
  
41 weeks later at Terminal City:  
  
Max is at Terminal City, a transgenetic is helping Max trying to be relax, Max is panicky, she doesn't anyone near her. Logan stood there at the door way. Original Cindy is at her bedside holding her hands. Max squeezes her hands and the pressure of it is making Cindy hand painful. OC grabs her hand away from Max. Max began to cry, the pain feels like millions of stomachs at the same time.  
  
"Max, you just to push one more," said the transgenetic doctor  
  
"No, no, no, no, no more, I don't want any more pain"  
  
"Push!"  
  
Max pushed with her all her might, the baby was born it was a baby girl, 8lbs, 6inc. The doctor gave Max the child. Max began to cry. Max gentle takes it in her arms. The baby smiled with her rosey cheeks, and blue eyes. Logan came into the room with a plastic suit. He came to Max bedside smiling.  
  
"I'm naming it Hope, after surviving from the trechorous, from White and his cult buddy friends"  
  
"That is a beautiful name Max," said Logan. Logan picks up the child. He looks at the child, he checks the neck, it's barcodeless. He smiles. "She free"  
  
"Not free enough, we got White in our hands"  
  
Next Day in Terminal City:  
  
Max dresses her infant in a pink suit, then she gently wraps it with a pink blanket. OC hands her a baby bottle with milk, she put the bottle nipple in the Hope mouth, Hope begins to suck on the nipple to get the milk. The milk gently flows in Hope's mouth. Hope stops drinking the milk, she looks at Max and gentle began to fall asleep. Max carefully gets off the chair and put the child in the baby crib. Max watches the child sleep. Alec goes into the room and quietly speaks to Max.  
  
"Max, you are doing a perfectly good job, taking care of Hope, you're a proud mother"  
  
"Thanks" She looks back watching her child, Dix came into the room with baby supplies. He got diapers, toys, clothes, baby bottles ect.  
  
"Max, I got the stuff"  
  
"Ok, Dix, I'm going out, please baby-sit Hope and I will pay you"  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Computer pieces"  
  
"Ok"  
  
Max and Alec left Terminal City and went to Crash.  
  
Crash:  
  
Max got some hard cold Mike hard lemonade 


	5. Oh No! Part 1

AHHHHH p.1  
  
#%^$***  
  
Disclaimer: Dark Angel cast and crew belongs to James Cameron and Fox. I owe nothing I just write Dark Angel stories  
  
$%&*$*  
  
A/N: Thanks for everyone for reviewing this story. Also I'm going to get more White involved with this fic.  
  
$%&**(&  
  
Midnight at Terminal City:  
  
The crisp moon shown on the baby's crib where Hope is snuggled sleeping, Dix is asleep on the rocking chair, on his chest lays Maui magazine, drool is coming out of his mouth. Someone is black clothing quietly sneaks past Dix and grabs Hope. The person tries not to wake the child or Dix. The person went out of the window and jumps in the air with the child crosses the fence.  
  
Crash:  
  
Max and Alec are talking about Terminal City how it changed there lives Max goes up to Harold the bartender and got another jug of beer. She sits down next to Alec and pours some in his cup. Max puts it down and looks the clock hanging above the exit. Max seems a little worried "Max, what's wrong?"  
  
"I'm going to call Dix, to check on Hope"  
  
"Ok, by the way Max, you are doing really well being a mother."  
  
Max gets up, as she was heading toward the cell phone, her beeper was going off like crazy. She checks down of her beeper, it was Dix. She rushed to the pay phone, along the way she knocks someone out of her way and called Dix. Dix picks it up, he was having trouble to speak.  
  
"Dix, what's wrong?"  
  
"Hope"  
  
Max felt something cold went down her spine, she swallows her spit, and she is getting nervous, her hands began to tremble. "Where is Hope?" Alec hears Max conversation, after he hears the word Hope that means trouble. He quickly gets of his chair and went to Max side. He is really concerned.  
  
"She been kidnapped"  
  
"WHAT! Why didn't you stop the person?"  
  
"I was sleeping, I didn't know she was taken"  
  
"Do you have any ideas? Where she is?"  
  
"The Terminal City, surveillance is down, the tv, or whatever was down"  
  
"It can't be people or the cops, it must be White"  
  
Familiar building:  
  
Hope is in the crib making baby sounds. She was looking around, in the strange room. White looks at her and began to play with her. The older priestess came up to White. "What should we do with 452 child?"  
  
"Raise it as our own"  
  
"That is not right, it's a transgenetic baby, and we should get rid of it"  
  
"Ames, I know you really want your son back, but, 452 kid is ours till they get Ray, and sooner or later, 452 will give up your son, and trade Ray for her daughter, then we trick her, kill 452 and keep the child"  
  
"Perfect, this will go under her nose, she will give anything up for this thing, did you got the assay of this thing?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
White looks at it, an evil grin appears on his face. He gives the assay back to the priestess. He carefully picks up the kid and began to hold it, it begins to cry. "We don't want you hospitalized or shall say neglect" White picks up a baby bottle and began to feed the baby, with some snake blood in the bottle mixed with milk.  
  
Terminal City:  
  
Max and Alec rushes in into the baby's room. Max searches for clues, nothing, she collapse on the ground, tears were coming out of her eyes. Alec begins to hugs Max. "What does she want with Hope?" Logan rushes into the room, as soon he hears the news.  
  
"Max, were going to get Hope back I promise," said Logan. Logan kissed Max on the forehead. "I promise White and his cult buddies won't hurt Hope"  
  
%%$%^&%%#  
  
Outside of Terminal City:  
  
Four people crosses the fence, many transgenetics greeted them. They walk into the building and went into the baby's room. Logan releases Max he looks at the people. "Max, they're here"  
  
"Who?" Max got off the ground, she looks at them. She recognizes all of them. She hugs them all. It was Zane, Jondy, Krit, and Sly.  
  
"Hey Maxi, I'm sorry what happened," said Zane  
  
"I called Krit and Sly, about what happened," said Logan "They were in the area, the part I didn't know Jondy and Zane were here with them"  
  
"Thanks Logan," Max hugs Logan and releases him "Wait, Logan, why are you not getting sick, omg the virus!"  
  
Logan quickly got away from Max, he is feeling fine, but how, is Hope the part of getting rid of the virus, who knows, sooner or later we will find out. "This is really strange"  
  
"Either way, we got a team of my family with, us, we will do anything to save Hope, all of us, we be Manticore Soldiers, and save Hope. 


	6. Oh No! Part 2

Oh No p.2  
  
Disclaimer: Dark Angel cast and crew belongs to James Cameron and Fox. I owe nothing, and don't ask!  
  
A/n: Thanks for everyone for reviewing for Hope and Survival, most of you good people used constructive criticism and it helps me aware what you will say in the future and have a nice day (  
  
^^^^^^^^^ Familiar building:  
  
White is feeding Hope, the older priestess came into the room. White rocks gently the child to help in fall asleep, White is being really gentle to it because he and his kind what Hope to be one of them. The older priestess holds a dagger underneath it has snake blood on it. White looks at her. "Do it"  
  
"Very well" She puts the snake symbol on the babies arm. Hope began to scream and whimper. She waved her hands in the air. White blows onto the burn to make it dry, he was easing the pain. Hope dazed around crying. "In a few hours she will be one of us"  
  
"Good" White put the bottle into Hope's mouth and she begins to suck on it, she soon fell asleep.  
  
^^^^^^^^  
  
Terminal City:  
  
Max is talking to Zane, about everything. Zane is really concerned about mostly Max and Hope safety. "Max, I'm assure White won't hurt her"  
  
"He probably will, she an 'it' to him"  
  
"No, unless something he wants something for exchanged"  
  
"Like what? He didn't gave me a Christmas list"  
  
Krit goes up to Max. He is wearing blue pants and a black sweater; around his waist he has a couple magnum 55. and a tazor. He gives Max something. "Max we may got a lead" Max looks at the paper, it was an address. Max rarely knows it. "Should we go now?"  
  
"Yes, pack a lot of guns or whatever, were going to hurt this person hard"  
  
"Ok whatever," said Alec  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
In a Little Hut:  
  
A teenager was fixing her brunette hair, she looks in the mirror, she puts on make-up on. Max was outside of the door, hand signaling everyone to take place. Max and Alec stands between the door. Alec takes out his gun out, he checks how many bullets he has only 2. He put his hands in his pocket and took out few more out. He loads his gun. Max nodded at Alec, he nods back. Alec kicks open the door, and Max used her flash-like speed and pushed the teen against the wall grabbing her by the neck. "Where's my daughter?"  
  
"Who are you" Starts to choke, she pushed Max away from her. "I have no ones kid"  
  
"Really, does the name White mention somewhere?"  
  
"That fruitcake is a psycho, he wanted me to take the kid, but I said no in the honors of the Titans"  
  
"Titans?"  
  
"I'm an initiative soldier, from New York, we have feline DNA and loads of chemicals in my system. We are smarter, stronger, and obeys our orders"  
  
"Was Sandeman part of it?"  
  
"Nope"  
  
"The government?"  
  
"Nope"  
  
"Then was it?"  
  
"Renfro, she created us"  
  
Max and Alec look at each other. Krit, Sly, Zane, Jondy, and Logan came into the room with a confused look. The girl sits down and begins to watch t.v. She is watching Buffy the Vampire Slayer. She relaxes on the couch, and laughing at the t.v. Max goes up to her.  
  
"Will you help us?" 


	7. Unforgiven

Unforgiven  
  
Disclaimer: Dark Angel cast and crew belongs to James Cameron and Fox. I own nothing from either of them; I just do this for a living and for my spare time.  
  
A/N: Sorry, if I haven't updated this fanfic for a while because lately I have been running out of ideas for Dark Angel, since it has been cancelled. In this fanfic someone from the Dark Angel will die and it will be two of the main characters from the show.  
  
A/N: Also the next fic may be really difficult because I'm having major writing blocks..and its not a good thing. I'm also probably end up doing is to do bring a character from another sci-fi show, to spice things up a bit.  
  
A/N: This fic maybe short and kinda confusing due to running out of ideas  
  
~*~  
  
Max walks around this girl's place, "So how long you know about Renfro?"  
  
"A long time...not really long" Her cell phone beep, "Can you hold on?" Max nods and Liz walks away and puts on her cell phone and walks to a bathroom and starts to look at the screen, 'Message from a Familiar' she smiles evilly and answers it, "Fe'nos tol.." She said quietly, "452 and 494 are at my place"  
  
"Excellent, what are they doing?"  
  
Liz walks over to the bathroom door and opens it slowly, so Max or Alec won't hear the door opening and she peeks through, they are talking, "Talking" she closes it shut, but didn't make any sounds.  
  
Max looks at Alec, "Alec, this girl Liz or whoever she maybe can help us, helping to find my daughter"  
  
"I'm not so sure, she seems a bit weird, and don't you think?" Alec isn't sure about Liz, something strange is odd about her. Max sort of agrees on that, because Alec and she don't have a backround file about her and she seems a bit werid.  
  
Liz walks out of the bathroom and puts away her cell phone, "Sorry, that was my best friend on the other line, she was checking to see what is up"  
  
"Ok, you wouldn't be talking in the bathroom if that was your best friend on the other line," said Max, "Unless you do something in there and that would be gross"  
  
She thinks for a moment, 'Grrrr, they might be onto me, then again, they don't know I'm in the cult' then she replies, "I like the privacy"  
  
Max turns to Alec, "Alec! Think before you think she's a Familiar!!" Max turns back to Liz, "Sorry, he has the tendencies to do that, what do you expect he's a smart alec"  
  
"Its cool"  
  
"I think we should get going, thanks for the help, also do you know where my daughter is?"  
  
"No, I thought I did, sorry, these days a bit hectic, you know what I mean?"  
  
"Ok" Max grabs Alec by the arm and leads him out of the girl's place, "Bye"  
  
"Bye" Liz walks away and calls her cell phone back to White, "It's me, she and 494 left, what do you want me to do?"  
  
"Since those two are out of the country, I want you to take part of this special ritual..involving...one of 452 little friend..and the best part..this person isn't a transgenic...hehehehe."  
  
"So who is it?"  
  
"One is her best friend and the other is her boyfriend's friend from the S1W.."  
  
"Excellent...I can sense The Coming is going to be a blast..and soon we will wipe out all of the transgenics and we will rule and take over.."  
  
"I knew I can count on you, then again..your the member of the Conclave and I respect that"  
  
"Good, glad to hear that, and what is the name of the captured victims"  
  
"She calls herself Original Cindy and the other person is Asha"  
  
"Good, I gotta jet, Conclave business, you know what I mean"  
  
"Fe'nos tol"  
  
"Fe'nos tol" Liz hangs up and smiles, "This is the best day ever" she starts to giggle softly and finally louder after Max and Alec aren't near her place.  
  
~*~  
  
"Max, that girl is probably link to White's cult"  
  
"How? She seem a bit normal, you can tell if you know what a Familiar acts, I know how they act, because I been to the nut-house school and met face to face with a Familiar kid and the werdos"  
  
"Oh, yea, did you flash that kid, which the power of telekenisis" He starts to laugh and Max kicks him in the gut, "Sorry, I will take that back" Max starts to walk away, "Max, I'm sorry, its a joke!"  
  
"Alec! Don't talk to me!" Max stops walking, and gets on her bike, "Alec, you coming or what?"  
  
"Yeah" Alec starts to drive his bike and the two head off.  
  
~*~  
  
Inside of a cell, Asha and Original Cindy are chained against the wall and White walks into the cell, "Hello"  
  
"What do you want? I will never tell you anything about Max or Alec or the rest of them!" said Cindy angrily  
  
"I'm not here to hear that , I'm here to tell you, that you two are special.special for The Coming!"  
  
"Why? What is so special? And what are you gonna to do with Max's baby?"  
  
"That isn't none of your concern" He opens a brief case and takes out a dagger out and a cup full of snake's blood.  
  
"If you play doctor on me, I will find a way to get out of these chains and I will.I will"  
  
"Do what? You can't take me, you're a lousy human and I'm a Familiar with enchaned ablities"  
  
"So what? Do you get a cookie for that?"  
  
White puts down the dagger down and punches Cindy in the face, "She was starting to annoy me" Tears begin to come out of Cindy's eyes and White smiled and turn to Asha, "Whom should I give them a kariff, the giant size of the kariff?" Asha and Cindy starts to tug on the chains, "You two are not gonna go anywhere.."  
  
~*~  
  
(Part 2 coming up soon, but I don't know when, I'm having massive writing blocks to all of my fanfics) 


	8. Unforgiven II

Unforgiven  
  
Disclaimer: Dark Angel cast and crew belongs to James Cameron and Fox. I own nothing from them. I just write fanfics for a living and for my entertainment.  
  
A/N: This is the last fic to Hope and Survival and I'm thinking to make a sequel to it. This maybe long or short, I still have somewhat a writer's block onto this fanfic. Also the character Xenon belongs to me.  
  
~*~  
  
Everyone else walks into Logan's car and Logan begins to follow Max down the street, they are heading to the Familiar HQ for a battle, that they haven't experience before. This battle will be so different, highly different and they have no idea, what the Familiars are capable.  
  
As Alec is riding down the road, his bike stalls, "Oh no" he hand signals Logan to go on ahead. He stops his bike to see what the matter is, he looks around the bike, and there is nothing wrong with the bike. Suddenly his cell phone rings and he takes it out of his pocket and he doesn't recognize the number, he answers it, "hello?"  
  
"Hi," said a man's voice  
  
"Who is this?"  
  
"Someone you know"  
  
Alec looks around, he begins to think, someone is doing a prank call on him, but he doesn't know who has his number, "Can ya tell me who you are? I have no time for games"  
  
"Sandeman"  
  
Alec froze a moment, after he heard the name, Sandeman, how did Sandeman get his number, or is it someone trying to pretend to be Sandeman? But no one really knows Sandeman, except for the transgenics, Familiars, Logan, and the rest of his and Max's friends. "So Sandeman what do you want?"  
  
"To stop Liz"  
  
"That chick at the little house?"  
  
"Yes, she is a Familiar, the member of the conclave, heck; she is the leader of the conclave"  
  
"I knew it! So what do you want me to do?"  
  
"Kill her"  
  
"What!? Are you serious buddy? I don't mind beating the crap out of her, killing her is not what I'm suppose to do, that would be murder"  
  
"She is part of the coming, if you destroy her, the Familiars will be weak, and Max can easily rescue Hope"  
  
"And what about White? And that telekinetic kid Samuel?"  
  
"You have Jondy and the rest of X5's to stall them and the ceremony" he takes a deep breath, "You need to stop the ceremony"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Alec, Max friend and Logan's friend are going to be sacrifice and this snake god, will come out of another deminsion and who knows might will happen to all mankind"  
  
"Asha" he said quietly, "Thanks for the tip"  
  
"Thank you 494" he hangs up and Alec looks back at the hut.  
  
"Sorry, Max and god forgive me, I think" he runs over to the hut and he kicks open the door open and Liz looks at Alec. "Play time is over"  
  
"What do you mean?" Liz gets off the chair and she looks at Alec, she rolls her eyes, "You finally figure out, I'm a Familiar"  
  
"Your damn right" Alec walks a bit closer toward her, "You should pay, you Familiar filth"  
  
"Whatever you say" She leaps into the air and Alec kicks her in the gut and she falls to the ground, "Nice kick" she tries to get up and he gives her another blow in the gut, she begins to mumble sacred words, and she is unlocking the gate for The Coming. Alec doesn't like the words she is saying, he has no choice, he kicks her in the neck causing it to break.  
  
Alec looks down on her dead body, "Oh, Max please forgive me" Alec said to himself and he ran out of the house and went onto his bike and somehow it works again, and he starts to drive off and he is also increasing the speed on the vehicle.  
  
***  
  
Max gets off her bike and sees a white glow appearing out of the sky, she hears the Familiar's chatting in some sacred language that they speak. Logan and everyone else hurries out of his car.  
  
Max runs behind a bush and she sees Asha and Original Cindy strapped to a wooden board and she turns her head, to see where they are going, toward this white stuff thingy. The familiars are going to kill OC and Asha! Max leaps and she uses her flash-like speed and kicks the Familiars down.  
  
"Max no!" said Logan, in a whisper tone of voice  
  
"She has no choice," said Jondy, she hand signals the other X5's, to watch and wait, the Familiars are unaware that there are more X5s in the area.  
  
White walks out of the shadows, he is holding a gun in his hands, "Not another step 452" in his other hand, he is holding her daughter in his hand.  
  
Max turns around sharply, she sees Hope, "Hope" she said quietly, and she looks up at White, "Give me Hope"  
  
"And what do I get?" He walks a bit slower, "Ray?" He is still aiming the gun at her, "Where is he 452?"  
  
"Whose Ray?" said Zane in a quiet voice, he turn his head at Logan.  
  
"Ames White's kid, that Max and I kidnapped we had to keep the kid safe from these psychos"  
  
"Oh"  
  
"Max!" cried Original Cindy; she hears a loud moan coming out of this white deminsion stuff.  
  
"What will it be 452? Yourself or your kid? If you give yourself up, your friends and your daughter will be safe, with your friends, if you have any"  
  
Max has no choice, "I will trade myself in"  
  
"Max no!" cried Logan, a old man, puts his hands onto his shoulder and he looks up, who is this guy, "Who are you?"  
  
"Sandeman, we need to close the gate, before Xenon awakes"  
  
"How?" as he is turning his head back and forth from White and Sandeman  
  
Alec stops his bike and he sees the old guy, "Sandeman" "Blood to the daughter of Hope, it's the only way"  
  
"Meaning I have to sacrifice myself?"  
  
He nods his head, "It's the only way, you will be a true hero to all of mankind"  
  
"Ok" He turns to the other X5, "Take down White and the Familiars down and make sure Max gets Hope and they are not harmed" they all nod, he turns around he sees Alec, "Alec, get OC and Asha" Alec nods. Suddenly they begin to feel the ground shake, "Now!"  
  
White hears a loud man's voice and he turns his gun at the bushes and several X5s jumps in the air, "The heck?" He turn his gun at Max, "Looks like you brought some friends? You think you can get easily away, like the last time at the Jam Pony fiasco" he pulls the trigger and Jondy uses her flash-like speed and kicks the gun out of his hands. Krit uses his flash- like speed and he grabs Hope. Jondy ran up to White and he punches him in the face, and he falls to the ground.  
  
Alec uses his flash-like speed and rushes over to Asha and OC. He starts to untie the ropes, quickly, he can hear the footsteps of Familiars behind him. "You can't get away" said a kid's voice, which it is Samuel. Alec ignores Samuel and he unties the ropes.  
  
"Logan!"  
  
Logan kicks Samuel in the head and he picks him up and threw him at the Familiars, causing them to all fall like bowling pins. Asha and OC sit up and looks at the war zone going on  
  
"Come and follow me," said Sandeman, they nod their heads and they begin to follow Sandeman.  
  
Logan up above, sees a ladder, "Looks like I have to jump from there" Logan stops talking and hears a moan coming out of this deminsion stuff.  
  
"Go Logan!" yelled Alec  
  
Logan starts to run up the stairs, Max sees Logan, she hands her kid to Syl, and she nods and runs away from the war field. Max uses her flash-like speed and she grabs Logan's hands. "Logan what are you doing?"  
  
Logan looks at Max, "Saving the world" he pauses, he knows that Max doesn't know he has to sacrifice himself, to save the world, "Max"  
  
"Logan don't leave me" she knew right there moment on, he is going to kill himself for the world.  
  
"I will always be at your side, when I die, please have Alec help you, to raise Hope." The stair case starts to shake and rattle, "We don't have much time"  
  
"Logan," said Max, trying not to cry  
  
"Max, listen carefully" he begins to talk to her, more tears is coming out of her eyes, Alec sees the stair case falling apart. Max tries not to cry, because the man she loves is going to end his life to save the world.  
  
Alec rushes up the stairs and he pulls Max back, "Good bye Alec and especially Max, looks like I'm the real hero this time, kind of feel's great"  
  
"Logan!" cried Max  
  
"Max! No! You can't stop this!" yelled Alec, holding her back, away from Logan, "He has to!"  
  
A single tear is coming out of Logan's eyes, "Thank you Max for everything" He leaps into the air and dove into this white shockwave area and he felt this hard force, stabbing him. The white glow disappears and Logan's body lies on the ground, dead.  
  
Max and Alec walks down the stairs and they see Logan's body, Max collapses onto the ground and she starts to cry, Alec kneels down beside her and Max starts to hug him, tears is also coming out of Alec's eyes.  
  
All the X5s, Sandeman, Original Cindy, and Asha, stops fighting, so does the Familiars as well, they look at Max and then at Logan, they feel bad about Max, especially Hope, won't have a father, but Alec, is going to be the substitute father, he is subbing for Logan.  
  
White gets up and he grabs his gun off the ground and he aims it at Max, "452, it all ends now"  
  
"Stop it dad!" cried Ray, coming out of nowhere, "I hate you! Why do you have to kill people! Its wrong!"  
  
White turns around and sees his son Ray, how did he get here? "Ray?" White drops is gun onto the ground, "Who? How?"  
  
"A friend told me about this, no one you know, killing is wrong! Why do you have to kill the transgenics!"  
  
"Well, son transgenics, are bad people, they need to die"  
  
"They aren't bad, the Familiars are! They are murderers! They murder there two offspring! Your killing our family! And you killed mommy!"  
  
"We had to, we have no choice, its life son"  
  
"No, life isn't about killing, its means being together, the transgenics are family to us, they have Sandeman, so they make us as our family, why want to kill transgenics when they are trying to live in the real world being different, they are like us"  
  
"But"  
  
Ray interrupts his sentence, "No buts! Who cares if they are made in a lab, they are people, but gifted, they are like us, gifted, your going to waste a bullet on a girl that calls herself 'Max'?"  
  
"Well I"  
  
"Dad! Stop!" Ray runs over to his father, "I love you! Please no more killing, especially toward the transgenics" White hugs his son, Ray is right, but this is a little weird for all Familiars, then again Familiars and transgenics are like family but a little different, "I heard about the media about the transgenics, tell them its all false information! Please dad! For me!"  
  
"Yes"  
  
Ray let go of his father, "All Familiars are strong, they don't need to take the stupid test, they are all strong, where it all comes from, which is your heart"  
  
All the Familiar looks at Ray, they can't believe that Ray is siding on the transgenics side. Sandeman walks over to Ray and White, White stands up and he looks up at Sandeman, "Sandeman"  
  
"Listen to your son, what's more important him or the transgenics?"  
  
White looks down at Ray, and he smiles down at his son, "Ray, what else?"  
  
"And for the transgenics? What do they get?"  
  
"Freedom!" cried Ray, "They always wanted freedom and want to be treated equals like they are human!"  
  
"Its a bit difficult"  
  
"Dad!"  
  
"Oh fine" some odd reason, White is beginning to have a some kind of a heart, maybe it was Ray's plea, to his father.  
  
***  
  
The next day at Terminal City, everyone is having a party, for rescuing Hope. Max is holding Hope in her arms and the news comes on. "The transgenic war is now over!" said the reporter on the TV. Everyone all cheered and then tone down, as White is ready is make a speech.  
  
"The transgenics or so called 'Freaks' are harmless, the information about them, being dangerous is false, my son Ray, last night taught me about family, family isn't suppose to kill each other, if they are a little different from you and me. Today I and the government signed a deal"  
  
"Come on," said Alec and everyone at Terminal City quietly  
  
"A deal to make all living transgenics US citizens and have all equal rights as human beings, the government set a new law, no one should ever mistreat a transgenic, by what they are and they will be sent to jail for beating up a transgenic, because they are different from you and no scientists should never experiment them or create humans to be superior and make them for war. These transgenics are soldiers and they were designed to defend the USA, now for the moment, they have been waiting for, the transgenics are officially US citizens and have all equal rights!"  
  
Everyone at TC cheered with excitement, Alec walks over to Max, "Max we did it"  
  
"We did it together, to Logan's help and White's help" Max smiles at Alec, "Thank you Alec, for everything, and for Hope"  
  
"Yeah, let's party!" yelled Alec, but not too loud, not good for Hope's ear 


End file.
